


early morning

by purpletophat (flyingluminaries)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Season/Series 08, Sendak has scars, Sendak's Fuzzy Butt, Sendak's squishy toe beans, Shiro has scars, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingluminaries/pseuds/purpletophat
Summary: In another hour or so, duty will call. For now they have this.
Relationships: Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick doodle addendum because drawing feet is life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm purpleceline on Twitter. Thanks for looking :D


End file.
